


Sang Gadis dan Hantu

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Untuk challenge Hyakumonogatari Kaidankai di Infantrum. Rukia mengedarkan pandangannya. Hanya sedikit sekali mahasiswa yang berada di lantai tiga. Desas-desus mengatakan bahwa perpustakaan lantai itu paling berhantu. Gadis itu bergidik sendiri, mendadak merasa lebih dingin. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sang Gadis dan Hantu

**Title : Sang Gadis dan Hantu**

**Summary: Untuk challenge Hyakumonogatari Kaidankai di Infantrum. Rukia mengedarkan pandangannya. Hanya sedikit sekali mahasiswa yang berada di lantai tiga. Desas-desus mengatakan bahwa perpustakaan lantai itu paling berhantu. Gadis itu bergidik sendiri, mendadak merasa lebih dingin. AU**

**Characters: Gin, Rukia**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Horror / Supernatural**

**Disclaimer : Bleach beserta karakternya bukan punya saya.**

**Untuk salah satu challenge di Infantrum yaitu Hyakumonogatari Kaidankai.**

**.-.-. **

            “Aku tidak mengerti dengan obsesi perpustakaan ini pada lilin,” gumam Rukia.

            Gin Ichimaru yang duduk di depannya nyengir. “Wajar, kan? Supaya tempat ini tidak gelap,” balasnya tak acuh.

            Rukia memutar mata. “Bukan itu, Gin! Maksudku, kenapa mereka tidak membetulkan jaringan kabel yang menuju beberapa sudut tergelap perpus,” keluh Rukia retoris, sudah tahu jawabannya. Di tiap lantai perpustakaan memang banyak dipasang bohlam. Namun langit-langit yang tinggi membuat cahaya penerangan itu tampak pucat, terutama jika dipantulkan oleh lantai. Yang mengherankan, di beberapa bagian perpustakaan tidak ada lampu yang awet. Baru dipasang sehari, sudah tak bisa dipakai. Anehnya, bila digunakan di tempat lain, si lampu langsung berpendar dan menyala. Tak ada jaringan yang rusak atau putus. Karena itulah akhirnya pihak perpustakaan menerangi beberapa pojok tempat itu dengan lilin yang diberi kaca. Solusi terakhir itu diambil sekaligus untuk melindungi buku supaya tidak terbakar. Bagaimana pun, buku-buku di sana yang paling penting.

            Rukia mengedarkan pandangannya. Hanya sedikit sekali mahasiswa yang berada di lantai tiga. Desas-desus mengatakan bahwa perpustakaan lantai itu paling berhantu. Gadis itu bergidik sendiri, mendadak merasa lebih dingin.  

            “Kau sakit?” tanya Gin.

            “Tidak,” Rukia menggeleng. “Hanya kedinginan,” jawabnya singkat.

            Gin mengangkat bahu.

            “Kau gemar membaca, Gin? Tiap kali aku ke sini, aku sering menjumpaimu,” ucap Rukia seraya mengalihkan perhatian.

            Gin nyengir. “Suka. Suka sekali. Aku baca apa saja, tapi buku-buku di lantai ini paling menarik, makanya aku suka baca di lantai ini,” jawab Gin sambil lalu.

            Rukia manggut-manggut. “Tempatnya juga nyaman,” sambung gadis mungil itu. Mereka berdua memang berada di pojok dengan jendela-jendela besar yang memungkinkan siapa pun melihat keluar. Pemandangan dari sudut itu memang bagus. Pepohonan di kanan kiri bangunan kampus dan para mahasiswa yang lalu lalang bisa dilihat dengan mudah.

            Gin teman baru Rukia. Awalnya mereka bertemu kira-kira dua bulan yang lalu. Saat itu Rukia mencari buku di lantai tiga. Sebenarnya gadis itu enggan ke sana, mengingat banyak sekali gossip mengatakan bahwa lantai itu suram dan angker. Jarang ada yang berani ke sana sendirian. Rukia setuju. Lantai dengan buku-buku yang dikhususkan untuk mahasiswa jurusannya itu memang menyeramkan. Hawanya dingin dan suasananya kental dengan aroma mistis. Dia sudah bersiap-siap turun ke lantai dua ketika mata violetnya tertumbuk pada seorang pemuda yang baru disadarinya berada tak jauh darinya. Entah kenapa Rukia tak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari laki-laki kurus dan jangkung dengan wajah yang tak biasa itu. Ternyata Gin menyadarinya. Tampang Gin agak heran saat itu. Mungkin dia tak terbiasa ditatap sedemikian oleh orang, secara terang-terangan pula. Pemuda yang wajahnya mirip rubah itu melambai, yang dibalas oleh Rukia. Setelah pulih dari kekagetannya, Gin menyapa Rukia. Dari situlah mereka berkenalan.

            “Tahu tidak, aku merasa kuliah di sini seperti berpetualang,” cerita Rukia. Perpustakaan memang tempat untuk belajar. Rasanya tidak etis jika tempat penuh buku itu dijadikan tempat ngobrol, tapi selama ini tak ada yang terganggu atau protes, jadi Rukia tidak ambil pusing. Lagi pula, jarak antara beberapa kelompok mahasiswa dengan dirinya dan Gin lumayan jauh. Mereka bahkan cuek dengan keberadaannya dan Gin.

            “Kok bisa?” tanya Gin penasaran. Wajahnya yang tidak tampan itu berkerut.

            Maka gadis itu pun bercerita.

            Rukia tidak pernah menyangka sebelumnya bahwa masa-masa kuliahnya akan jadi semacam _adventure_. Petualangan. Tidak, dia bukannya harus menerobos hutan belantara untuk sampai di kampusnya, atau melewati sungai curam tiap hari seperti di Indiana Jones. Petualangannya jauh mengerikan daripada itu. Seandainya menyusuri sungai, yang ditakuti adalah derasnya arus atau bahkan buaya. Menyisir hutan membuat orang waspada akan keberadaan hewan buas atau ular. Tapi itu masih lebih baik karena makhluk yang dihadapi _jelas_ wujudnya. Yang dihadapi Rukia dan teman-temannya adalah makhluk tak kasat mata. Makhluk halus. Lelembut.

            Gadis berusia delapan belas itu bangga sekali saat ia diterima di jurusan Kimia di Universitas Seireitei. Universitas berusia ratusan tahun itu salah satu yang tertua di Seireitei. Terbaik pula. Tak sembarang orang bisa kuliah di sana. Rukia bisa membayangkan wajah bangga sang kakak, Byakuya, jika ia ditanya teman-temannya di mana si adik meneruskan studinya.

            Kegembiraan gadis bertubuh mungil itu sedikit sirna tatkala mengetahui bahwa semua mahasiswa tingkat satu dan dua jurusan Kimia dan dua jurusan lain diwajibkan tinggal di asrama. Universitas menyediakan beberapa asrama untuk putra dan putri. Peraturan itu sudah ada sejak universitas itu didirikan. Mahasiswa jurusan Kimia, Keperawatan dan Kedokteran akan sering melakukan praktikum dan kuliah malam. Karena itulah, demi kenyamanan dan keselamatan sang mahasiswa, kebijakan itu diambil. Yang membuat Rukia miris, kampusnya dan asramanya berada agak jauh dari kampus pusat. Tempatnya menimba ilmu dan tinggal sekarang berada di antara perumahan penduduk, dibatasi oleh lapangan mega luas yang bisa untuk main sepak bola dan _bazaar_ sekaligus dan diapit oleh gedung rumah sakit jiwa terbesar di Jepang.

            Asrama yang ditempatinya termasuk nyaman. Kamarnya luas, ventilasinya oke dan dekat kamar mandi. Rukia yakin apartemen yang disewa mahasiswa jurusan lain di kompleks luar asrama tak akan senyaman itu.

            Tapi yang membuat adrenalin Rukia dan kawan-kawannya selalu terpacu adalah cerita horror yang beredar di seputar kampus dan asrama mereka. Dari hantu yang suka berkeliaran di kampus sampai cerita dari teman-teman mereka di asrama putra.

            “Teman laki-lakiku, Ichigo, anak Kedokteran, beberapa hari lalu terbangun gara-gara ada hantu yang memeluknya saat tidur.”

            Gin tertawa keras. Rukia langsung berdesis, mengingatkannya supaya tawanya tidak terlalu keras. Untungnya tak ada yang menoleh pada mereka.

            “Pasti temanmu itu senang.”

            Rukia mendengus, geli. “Iya kalau hantunya cantik. Lha hantunya ini laki-laki. Berambut pink dan berkacamata. Solid pula. Ichigo langsung menendangnya. Hantu genit itu menjerit sebelum menghilang.”

            Cerita itu tidak semenyeramkan seharusnya. Apalagi jika yang mengalaminya adalah Ichigo, bocah berwajah sangar yang tak takut apa pun.

            “Temanku yang lain juga mengalaminya. Melihat hantu, maksudku,” lanjut Rukia. “Ketika malam-malam pulang praktikum, Kira dan beberapa orang lain melewati lapangan sebelum asrama. Kira melihat ada seorang pria tinggi besar memakai jubah pink dan bertopi aneh. Temanku itu menyangka pria itu hanya orang perumahan yang kebetulan mabuk dan masuk lapangan. Tapi Kira memperhatikan bahwa pria itu melayang! Kakinya tak menapak tanah. Kira cepat-cepat bertanya pada teman-temannya, apakah mereka juga melihat laki-laki yang melayang itu. Ternyata hanya dia sendiri yang melihatnya.”

            Gin terlihat tertarik. “Menegangkan,” komentarnya singkat.

            Rukia mengangguk semangat. “Betul, Gin! Menegangkan. Kau selalu menanti hal mistis apa yang akan terjadi,” ujarnya.

            “Kau tak takut?” pancing Gin.

            “Takut, sih,” jawab Rukia jujur. “Oh, kau kan mahasiswa di atasku. Bagaimana cerita serammu?”

            Gin terkekeh sambil cengengesan. “Tak bisa kuceritakan,” tuturnya dramatis. “Tapi hantu sini tidak mengganggu, kok.”

            “Semoga saja,” balas Rukia muram.

**.-.-. **

            Senin itu Rukia antri sebelum pintu masuk perpus. Gadis itu mengaduk-aduk tasnya, mencari Kartu Mahasiswanya. Kartu sakti itu memang bisa digunakan untuk banyak keperluan. Bisa sebagai kartu ATM, tanda pengenal masuk ke perpustakaan pusat dan perpustakaan jurusan.

            “Lagi-lagi kursi itu sudah di jendela lantai tiga,” gumam salah seorang petugas di pintu.

            “Tiap habis liburan, pasti ada kursi yang nangkring di jendela padahal sebelumnya semua kursi berada di tempatnya masing-masing,” sahut petugas yang lain. Pintu menuju perpus memang dibagi menjadi dua, satu untuk pintu masuk dan satu untuk keluar. Di tengah pintu itu ada meja untuk beberapa petugas yang menangani setiap buku yang dipinjam dan untuk mengecek Kartu Mahasiswa.

            “Benarkah?” tanya salah satu petugas yang kelihatannya masih baru. “Mungkin ada petugas yang lupa mengecek,” sanggahnya.

            “Tidak. Itu selalu terjadi. Dari zaman penjaga perpustakaan yang dulu dan dulunya lagi, ceritanya juga sama.”

            Rukia merinding. Lantai yang dimaksud adalah lantai yang akan ditujunya. Tapi, batinnya menenangkan diri, selama ini tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Buktinya, itu adalah tempat favorit Gin. Sejauh ini, temannya itu tak pernah cerita macam-macam.

            “Tak pernah ada alat elektronik yang berfungsi dengan baik di beberapa lantai,” lanjut si petugas yang sudah setengah abad itu.

            “Karena itukah penerangannya pakai lilin?”

            “Benar. Itu pun setelah semua cara dicoba supaya perpustakaan ini tidak seram seperti kuburan. Bahkan kalau mau jujur, tempat ini lebih seram daripada kuburan.”

            Setelah masuk, Rukia berdoa meski jantungnya masih berdebar tidak karuan. Pokoknya hari ini dia harus cepat-cepat cari buku terus kabur!

            Rukia melirik pojokan yang dimaksud. Hanya ada empat sudut yang sesuai dengan deskripsi petugas perpustakaan tadi. Rupanya salah satunya adalah tempat favoritnya.

            Cepat-cepat gadis berambut hitam legam itu menuju rak buku dengan kode yang dicarinya. Rukia menghembuskan napas lega ketika dilihatnya ada orang lain juga di deretan itu.

            Api lilin yang meliuk-liuk membuatnya harus mengerjabkan mata supaya bisa membaca judul buku dengan jelas. Ah, kenapa pula beberapa rak ini harus berada di tempat gelap, rutuknya dalam hati. Rukia melirik beberapa lilin yang masih tinggi. Lilin yang dipasang di perpustakaan memang besar dengan kualitas bagus, seperti yang digunakan di kuil-kuil.

            Rukia hendak melewati meja bundar tempat menaruh buku yang sudah dibaca ketika dia mengerem langkahnya mendadak. Nyaris saja dia menabrak seorang pemuda pendek  yang berambut hitam dan berwajah seputih susu.

            “Maaf,” ujar adik Byakuya itu seraya membungkuk.

            Si pemuda menatapnya dengan mata hijaunya yang dingin. Tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Rukia, dia berlalu ke rak sebelah.

            Ternyata buku yang dicari Rukia tidak ada, padahal di komputer disebutkan masih sisa dua. Mungkin terlewat, batinnya kesal.

            Rukia tersentak ketika deru angin di luar terdengar seperti raungan. Akhir-akhir ini cuaca memang tidak bersahabat. Mendung terus, seperti pagi itu. Rukia tidak keberatan dengan cuaca seperti apa pun, kecuali jika dia harus melalui pagi yang gelap di perpustakaan. Tanpa teman. Menyeramkan sekali.

            Dia sudah siap melesat ke lantai bawah ketika pinggangnya menyenggol meja bundar. Beberapa buku berjatuhan sampai-sampai pemuda yang tadi ditemui Rukia menoleh dan memandangnya dengan tatapan yang membuat orang mengecil karena terlihat bengis.

            “Maaf mengganggu,” seru Rukia tak enak. Dia membungkuk dan mulai memunguti buku-buku.

            Si pemuda menghampiri dan membantunya.

            Dingin yang menyergap membuat Rukia menggigil. Untung dia tak sendiri. Sampai dia memperhatikan sesuatu…

            Jari-jari si pemuda berwajah pucat itu tidak berhasil mengangkat buku, karena jari-jari itu tembus pandang. Rukia membeku. Wajah itu masih tanpa ekspresi, seolah tak peduli dengan sekelilingnya. Laki-laki itu memang berjongkok, tapi yang bisa dilihat Rukia hanya wajah sampai sedikit bagian di bawah lutut.

            Karena dia tak punya kaki. Pria itu melayang. Tak ada apa-apa di antara lantai dan tubuhnya yang terbalut baju putih.

            Laki-laki itu mendongak. “Oh, kau sudah tahu, ya?” tanyanya santai.

            Tanpa meneruskan kalimatnya, Rukia tahu bahwa yang dimaksud adalah, “Oh, kau sudah tahu kalau aku bukan manusia sepertimu?” Karena kalimat itulah yang sering didengarnya dari orang-orang yang pernah melihat penampakan hantu di kampus.

            Tanpa mempedulikan buku dan dompetnya yang terjatuh, Rukia berlari. Di akhir tangga dia terpeleset.

            Sebatang lilin padam apinya ketika tubuh si hantu melayang melewatinya.

**.-.-. **

            “Aku bersumpah tak akan datang ke sini ketika perpus baru buka dan pengunjung masih sedikit,” kata Rukia. Setelah kejadian dengan hantu bermata hijau itu, Rukia sempat trauma untuk datang lagi ke lantai tiga. Tapi dia butuh buku-buku di sana. Untungnya dia tak pernah lagi menjumpai si hantu.

            “Karena itu kau memilih datang pada sore hari?” Gin bertanya dengan nada geli.

            Rukia tersenyum lemah. Dia yakin hantu itulah yang menghuni lantai tiga dan menjungkirbalikkan kursi seperti cerita yang dia dengar sebelumnya. Kesimpulan itu hanya disimpannya dalam hati.

            “Ah, ada cerita tak mengenakkan dibalik itu,” sahut Rukia berteka-teki. Dia tak menceritakan lebih lanjut. Hanya dia dan teman sekamarnya saja yang tahu.

            Gin nyengir.

            “Oh iya, kau kemana akhir pekan ini?” tanya Rukia mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia tak ingin lagi mengingat kejadian dua minggu lalu.

            “Tidak kemana-mana,” jawab Gin. “Aku tak suka keluar. Jarang sekali.”

            Rukia mengangguk maklum. Dia tahu Gin tidak seangkatan dengannya. Temannya itu kira-kira dua tahun berada di atasnya. Begitulah perkiraan Rukia. Dia sungkan hendak bertanya. Rukia curiga bahwa Gin adalah ‘mahasiswa abadi’ tapi kemudian mengenyahkan pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Menurutnya, Gin terlihat cerdas. Apa dia juga menghabiskan akhir minggu dengan belajar?

            “Kau?” Gin balik tanya.

            “Renji akan menjemputku di asrama,” jawab Rukia.

            “Renji?”

            “Pacarku.” Wajah Rukia bersemu merah. “Sudah setahun kami jadian. Renji yang selama ini mengantarku kemana pun. Dia lima tahun lebih tua dariku,” urai Rukia, membayangkan sesosok pria jangkung berambut merah.

            Suasana di luar makin gelap. Rukia bangkit dari spot favoritnya itu, bersiap pulang. “Aku pulang dulu, Gin. Kau…”

            Kata-katanya terputus. Gin memandang keluar jendela. Posturnya yang hanya sedikit lebih pendek dari Renji terlihat kesepian. Tapi yang membuat Rukia terkesiap bukanlah itu, melainkan keberadaan kursi yang tadi diduduki gadis itu yang sekarang tak ada lagi di bawah meja. Kursi itu sudah berada di ambang jendela, kaki-kakinya menghadap ke atas.

            Gin berbalik, wajahnya yang runcing menyunggingkan senyum sedih. Jari-jarinya yang panjang mengelus salah satu ujung kaki kursi. “Rukia, kau sudah mendengar cerita tentang ini, kan?”

            Rukia terpaku. Banyak hal berloncatan di kepalanya. Semuanya mulai masuk akal.

            Ketika mereka bersama dan Gin tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar cerita Rukia yang konyol, tak ada orang yang menoleh ke arah Gin karena mereka tak bisa mendengarnya. Tak ada orang selain Rukia yang bisa _melihatnya_.

            Tentu saja Rukia _sering_ melihat Gin di lantai tiga karena memang di sanalah tempatnya. Gin tak pernah kemana-mana karena dia tetap tinggal di sini, di sudut tempat kursi terbalik setelah akhir pekan.

            “Aku senang karena ada yang mengajakku ngobrol,” lanjut Gin getir. “Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ada yang melihat dan bicara denganku.”

            Yang tak akan bisa dilupakan Rukia adalah raut pilu Gin sebelum sosoknya memudar dan menghilang. Di salah satu sudut, sebuah lilin padam.

**.-.-. **

             Rukia tak pernah lagi menjumpai Gin. Hantu itu seakan menghilang dan tak muncul lagi tapi yang tak berubah adalah keberadaan kursi terbalik di jendela lantai tiga. Rukia berdoa semoga Gin tenang.

            Mahasiswi itu teringat ucapan Gin, bahwa hantu di perpustakaan tidak berniat mengganggu. Gin tak pernah mengganggunya. Mungkin, hantu-hantu itu kesepian dan ingin berinteraksi dengan manusia.

            Selain Rukia, adakah di antara kalian yang pernah bertemu Gin?

**.-.-. **

** The End **

 


End file.
